It'll Be Because He Loves You
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: my version of how the bedroom scene of 3x08 should have ended. sleepy admissions and passionate kisses lead to LEMON! R&R please
1. Before the Dawn

_a/n: alright, I think I've made you all wait long enough. The new episode is tomorrow night, and from what I hear it's going to be the mid season finale. That means no Damon for a few weeks. I'm not sure if I my heart will be able to take it after the summer break we JUST had, but I will do my best. I will also keep writing to save my sanity and do my part in keeping you all anxious and ready for the new episode when it comes back. I have a feeling that as soon as tomorrow's episode is over, I will be requested to do a bunch of scenes, as long as the writers cooperate with us and give us at least a little of what we want. Anyway, blah blah blah…here is my version of how 3x08 should have ended. (although to the writers defense- it was a beautiful scene) it left me screaming; "What! They're sleeping together and training together and giving each other the 'eye thing', but they won't kiss!" so, here is my way of dealing with that! Lol_

_p.s. let's play my new favorite game! Spot the Drabble!_

_Dedicated to Angelfan984, bibi 13ca (sorry no morning sex-yet-, but I hope you still like), EstelleC_

Elena flicked the lights off with a sigh. Today had been a long day, and it was about to get just a bit longer. "Seriously Damon?"

The vampire was sprawled across one side of her bed like a Greek God, or what he considered the proper position for such a seduction tactic. "We got Mikeal."

"How?" she came toward the bed, looking down at him and debating whether to kick him out or not. He did look fairly delectable against her pillows. No, dammit! Not these thoughts again.

"I guess Katherine came through. The plan is in motion." His eyes softened for a minute, then went back to teasing. "See, I told you I had it." He wiggled his eyebrows hoping she would smile. Instead she rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, kick-yell-scream. I'm sure you've been planning your rant all day."

Elena only shook her head, too tired to bicker, much to Damon's disappointment. He sincerely hoped one day their fight would lead to a bigger one, which in turn would end in makeup sex. "I'm not gonna yell at you." she said, the exhaustion obvious in her voice as she fluffed the pillows and positioned them to her needs.

"Why not? I went behind your back freed Stefan, and you know what? It backfired; he's an even bigger dick than ever…but at least he's a dick on our side."

"I'm not mad. I'm tired; I just wanna go to bed." She tugged at the blankets, but he didn't budge. Her obvious hint for him to get out went unnoticed as he looked up at the ceiling, clearly quite comfortable.

"I think Mikeal' weapon is a stake, cuz he said something about it."

"Well then he must have carved it from the White Oak tree before they burned it." She tugged again, with force this time, but it was useless.

He smirked and tilted his head to look at her. "So I was right." Elena rolled her eyes and tossed the blankets over him with a sigh, getting into bed herself. "After all that, the wall led us to Mikeal."

She huffed and did her best to settle into the mattress. "It led us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on our side to."

"Really?" Damon turned toward her slightly. "What did you learn?"

Elena shrugged, looking up at the ceiling and remembering the pain on the blonde vampire's face when the truth about who had killed her mother came out. "She's just a girl. Lost her mom to young, and she loves blindly and recklessly. Even if it consumes her." Elena spoke as if she understood exactly what it felt like, before she even fully realized her own similarities. Damon watched the recognition flash across her face, followed by something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was quiet for a minute, thinking hard but he didn't say anything, just watched her and waited, wishing he could read her mind. She rolled towards him and let their eyes connect, the haze of wonder gone. "When all is said and done, there is nothing more important than the bond of family."

"Well," Damon sighed and rolled over so they were facing each other. Their bodies still weren't touching, but he could feel the heat from her body radiating towards him. It was like a magnet and he had to resist reaching out to her. "you should tell that to my brother."

She smiled, just slightly and took a deep almost shattering breath. "I'm not mad at you for letting him out Damon." She repeated and leaned back to switch off the light. The room was much darker, but he could see her face in the light from the moon and the street lamps through her windows. "I think you're gonna be the one that saves him…and it won't be because he loves me." She paused and let the new realization hit her. "It'll be because he loves you." Damon thought about that, and wondered just how right she was. "Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Sure." He smiled comfortingly and nodded slightly, watching as her eyes finally closed.

He kept watching, studying her face intently and wondering just what it was about this girl he couldn't quite get enough of. Things had changed so drastically for him since she had come into his life, he wasn't so much a different man as much as a better man. She didn't want him to change, she only wanted him to live up to his full potential of greatness, and somehow, somewhere inside of him she saw it lurking in depths of all the horrible, evil things he'd done. He'd killed her brother, he'd lied to her about Bonnie's death and he'd forced his blood into her- but she'd forgiven him for all of it.

He just couldn't understand why. He was tired of playing this back and forth game they seemed to thrive on. It was obvious to everyone but her that she cared for him, that she loved him. As she snuggled deeper into the pillow he ached to reach out and touch her face. He hadn't actually thought that she would let him stay here all night, but it looked as if she didn't mind. He carefully and quietly slipped off the bed and pulled his shirt off, then his jeans. It may not be his bed, but he was definitely not going to be able to sleep in his clothes. Besides, he would probably be awake before her and be out of the house before she even realized he'd been there all night.

The light wind from her open window set his skin to goosebumps and once he closed it, he slipped beneath the sheets next to her and watched her for a few minutes. She actually looked at peace for once and he found it an interesting expression on her face. He remembered coming into this room before, watching her sleep and touching her cheek. Almost on instinct his hand came up and traced the same pattern. It seemed like a hundred years ago since that night, and with a sigh he rolled over. If he kept staring at her he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist kissing her.

As he settled into the mattress, wrapped the sheet around him he noticed just how much everything in this room smelled like her. His eyes drifted closed, as he breathed in deeply and he wondered if he would be able to sleep after all. Being this close to her was torture and as he shifted his foot brushed against hers. She slid her leg up, searching for a more comfortable position and he felt her smooth skin against his thigh. He gritted his teeth and held his breath, hoping she wouldn't wake up and kick him out now. She made a small sleep sound and he felt her slide closer to him. Her arm slipped under his and draped across his waist.

If he'd had any breath left in his system, he would have been holding it. She made another noise and settled her warm body against his completely. He turned his head to look back at her, seeing her eyes were still fully closed and she was still asleep. Her subconscious was aware of her need for him, that was a start at least. With that comforting thought running through his mind, he closed his eyes again prepared to fight himself to sleep. Then her fingers began to lightly rub against his stomach, and he could feel her warm breath on his back. He heard the beat in her heart increase and he knew she had woken herself up.

Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Her voice was light and sleepy but he didn't have to struggle to hear her in the deathly quiet room. "I hate sleeping alone." She admitted and flattened her palm against his chest.

"So do I." he wasn't sure where this conversation was going, or how much longer it would last, but he suddenly didn't want her to go back to sleep.

"Thank you for staying Damon." She whispered, and he could have sworn he felt her lips touch his shoulder lightly.

"Anytime." He pursed his lips, not sure what move to make next, or if he was supposed to make any at all. The problem was that she was still touching him, and he couldn't help the tingling sensation that ran through his body.

"Are you tired?" she asked, her voice just slightly more awake.

Feeling brave and probably a little stupid he rolled back so he could look at her without hurting his neck. She didn't pull back, she didn't move away. "Not at the moment. You?"

She shook her head, her eyes darting between his and his lips. He knew what she wanted, he just wasn't sure if she was aware of it yet. "Are you naked in my bed?" she asked suddenly, her hand lifting lightly away from his chest as if she was curious to reach down and find out.

"Would you kick me out if I told you yes?"

She looked up at into his eyes, her hand settling a little further down on his abs. "No."

"Then yes, I am naked in your bed Elena." His eyes did _that _thing they both knew drove her crazy. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

She shook her head and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. The sight alone made his blood boil. "Not at all, just curious."

He smirked then, wrapping his fingers lightly around her wrist and slowly guiding her hand further down. "No need to fight the urge."

She noticed that he didn't force her any further and left her hand to hover in the air between him and the sheet. "What am I doing?" she whispered, and he figured she was asking herself more than him. "Damon, what's happening to me?"

He smiled and turned toward her, framing her face with his hands. "I think you're finally waking up."

"I'm terrified." She admitted turning her face to press a kiss to the inside of his palm.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Elena." He hoped his tone was comforting, he hoped the fact that he was extremely turned on and anxious to have her wasn't completely obvious.

"I'm not. I'm afraid of me, of how I'm feeling."

"How are you feeling?" he caressed her cheek and slipped slowly closer to her.

Her skin was on fire, and if he didn't stop touching her she wasn't sure what she would do next. "Hot." She decided it was best to be honest. "I want you, I mean…I'm used to wanting you to some degree but this is different."

Damon covered the shocked pleasure at her admission and did his best to keep a straight face. "Different how?"

"If I don't at least kiss you, I'm going to explode."

She was being a little dramatic, and they both knew it but as all the pent up frustration and tension she'd been bottling up came to the surface, she found herself unable to stop from leaning forward and closing the distance between them. Kissing him was like breathing, it was like being perfectly still and being on a rollercoaster all at once. His fingers tangled in her hair as he pressed her over and back into the mattress. He'd meant to go slow, to give her time and space to adjust to the new development, but at their tongues battled he found it hard to remember much else than how incredible her body felt beneath his.

Elena knew what she was doing now, she was frighteningly aware of just how hard she was pushing both of them. She'd started something, and there was no going back now for either of them. His hands smoothed down the sides of the tanktop, then slipped beneath the fabric and lifted it over her breasts. She took it off the rest of the way as his kisses teased her breasts and shoulders. He nibbled lightly, doing his best to go as slow as possible. He could hear the race of blood in her veins, smell the sweat slowly breaking out over her body, and knew this couldn't be another one of his dreams.

It all felt too real, it all felt too good, and then he wondered for a second if that was exactly the reason why it was a dream. There was no way Elena would give into him like this. It was too easy, not that the past few years pining away for her had been easy, but he'd thought finally getting her into bed would have taken a bit more work on his part. Basically all he'd done was get undressed. When she moaned and rubbed against him, all thoughts stopped and he kissed his way back to her lips. "You're going to have to tell me to stop Elena." He warned, hooking his fingers in the top of her shorts and panties. "I won't be able to do it myself."

She nodded and lifted her hips toward his, making it easier for him to undress her. When her remaining clothing was discarded and on the floor, she wrapped herself around him as tight as possible. She didn't want him to stop, she wouldn't mind if he never stopped, and as he sucked at her neck and teased her clit with the hardened head, she figured she may as well tell him. "I don't want you to stop Damon." She gasped, clinging to him for dear life as he drove her crazy. "Show me what I've been missing, what I've been ignoring and denying myself from. You're all I want right now."

He groaned into her neck, wishing he had more self control at the moment. He wanted to tease her, drive her crazy until she was begging incoherently, until all she could do was mumble his name. But, she was too tempting and he found himself pulling her legs up and apart. Elena hissed at the feeling of cold air attacking the wetness, but it was soon replaced with the burning throbbing that came from being stretched so suddenly. She cried out and lifted her head up to kiss him, being quiet was too difficult when everything felt this good.

A simple touch of his hand sent her pulse racing. A lick of his tongue under her ear or around her nipple set her blood boiling. She clenched her fists in the air, desperately searching for something to hold onto. When his fingers threaded through hers, she held onto him for dear life as he thrust in and out of her. He held her arms above her head, thankful for the strength to hold himself up as he moved faster. Her cries grew louder as she tightened around him, and he bent down to kiss her again, swallowing her moans and curses. Her nails dug into his palm as she rode her orgasm out beneath him.

For a moment it was like time stood still around them. It was just them together, moving as one and coming together. They moved as if they'd done this a hundred times and as the last waves of pleasure lapped at her senses, she said something she wasn't even sure she'd known herself. "Oh God Damon. I love you."

The exhaustion took her over the next moment and before he could even speak her eyes had fluttered closed. She'd had a long hard day, and an even more exciting night. Damon carefully slid off her, pushing the hair back from her face. The peaceful look she had before was gone. It was now replaced by a completely satisfied smile, and he couldn't help taking pleasure from the fact that he'd put it there. Truth be told, he'd had one hell of a night himself. Babysitting this new Stefan was practically a full time job, and as the daze of sleep began to work over his mind, he pulled her close to him, promising himself, he would tell her just how much he loved her in the morning.

_Six Hours Later_

Damon's nose prickled at the smell of roasted beans drifting through the house. He wasn't sure how that could be possible, considering he was in bed at home, completely alone again. Rolling over, and mumbling angrily about dreams and how tortuous they could be he did his best to push back the images of a naked Elena arching up against him and crying out his name. He sighed, then breathed in deeply, shocked to find that the smell of her was everywhere. His eyes opened, focusing first on the pillow where a few spots of blood stained the white fabric. Her shampoo seemed embedded in and around him and the perfume she wore occasionally hung in the air.

Realization hit him like a damn train and he felt as though a stake had been driven through his gut, but in the best possible way. It hadn't been a dream, it had all be real. He'd actually made love with Elena last night, in her bed, in her house and as the smell of coffee crawled up the stairs toward him, he sat up in bed doing his best to plaster a smile on his face instead of the surely dumbfounded look that was there. She walked through the door wearing only his tshirt and carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. For a moment he considered indulging in the drink, but the sight of her already had him out of bed and pulling her tight against him.

"Good morning to you too." She grinned, welcoming the kiss he offered, and returning it wholeheartedly.

_a/n: ah, my silly version of how I think the episode should have ended. Of course the writers will never be kind enough to make us happy with a Delena love scene so soon, but perhaps they could torture us with a dream sequence sometime later in the season. Hmm…it would certainly be interesting. At any rate, I hope you're glad I didn't make this a dream, although it is fanfiction after all. Hope you all enjoyed it! I have tomorrow off work so I will hopefully be posting a new set of drabbles and hopefully another full fic! Can't wait to see what you all thought!_

_p.s. let me know if you would like a second chapter…I got a wonderful request for a morning sex scene and we all know I cant resist a good request! ;) anyone interested in what happens next?_


	2. After the Night

_a/n: i just had to do this for all of you that requested it. I'm intending it just to be fluffy but we see how it works out! I have a feeling it will end up being pure smut for entertainment purposes only. If you want true literary reading go back to the first chapter and indulge there! Haha otherwise, sit back and enjoy! Happy Reading!_

_Spot the drabble! _

Damon couldn't believe this was real. He hugged Elena tighter to him as they kissed, amazed at how solid she felt, how incredible she smelled. She felt warm, and soft and comforting and he did his best not to squish her to death as he held her close. Her lips slanted against his welcomingly and the momentary flash of fear, the wonder if she'd regretted what happened between them, it all faded away. She whimpered slightly and pulled back, her morning hair a little more mussed, her lips red and slightly swollen from the torture he'd already put them through. "Let me put these down." She said gesturing at the mugs in her hands.

She was amazed she hadn't spilled the steaming coffee when he'd grabbed her and started kissing her. He nodded and stepped back, hands up slightly in surrender. She noticed then, that he was still completely naked and the sight of him standing there in the early morning light had the faint fires of lust already burning low in her stomach. She looked away and scolded herself, before anything more, anything else could happen between them they had to have a conversation about what had happened last night. He sat back on the bed and pulled her sheet over his lap, holding out his hand for the mug.

She gave it over as she moved to sit next to him, and desperately wished she had pulled her shorts on before going downstairs. She felt slightly uncomfortable wearing only his shirt, but it smelled like him and that had been what she couldn't resist. She'd practically been singing downstairs as she'd brewed the coffee. There was no regret, no humiliation, but there were questions she had and answers he had to give. She took a deep breath and blew steam from the dark brown surface of her milk and sugar mixture. "This is great." He said, saluting her with the mug. "How did you know I like it black?"

She smiled a little and shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Pretty good guess." He tilted his head, doing his best to read the emotions that were flashing over her face. "Is it time for the ranting and the screaming now?"

She laughed slightly and shook her head. "No, you did what you thought was best. Stefan is your brother, and I meant what I said last night."

"Did you mean everything you said?" he asked, referring to when she had admitted her love. His eyes stared deeply into the half full black liquid.

"Damon." She sighed, tightening her grip on the mug between her hands. If she said no, if she took it back he honestly wasn't sure that he would be able to handle it. "I regret nothing about last night, except for the fact that I said those words, in that way."

It took Damon a moment for the jumble of her words to sort themselves out in his panicked mind. When he quickly realized the bottom line of her statement was that she did love him, he quickly set his mug down on the end table, took hers and pulled her up off the bed again, holding her tightly against his body. She twisted her head so her cheek was pressed to his bare chest as she held him right back, unable to talk from the pressure of his arms around her. When he finally released, she let out a breath and looked up at him smiling, her face slightly pink.

"Say it again will you?" he asked, his hands gripping her arms.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." She murmured, his lips crushing hers before she even fully finished saying his name.

"I may ask you to repeat that a dozen more times today." He whispered, leading her back to the bed and pushing her down on the mattress.

"I'm sure I will be able to oblige." She smiled, her tone immediately fading into a moan when his hands slid up her thighs, under the shirt and found her breasts.

She hadn't truly realized how turned on, how desperate for another round with him she was until she felt his lips on her neck, his hands on her body and heard the incredible sound that was her name falling from his lips in a constant murmur. He kissed everywhere, all at once and he was moving so fast she was sure he was tapping into his vampire powers at least a little. And then he would stop, slow down and gently run his tongue along the exposed flesh he could reach.

She ached to feel his hands all over her body, his tongue everywhere. She ached to have him back inside her, and when she felt him lifting his shirt from her body, she responded immediately and lifted her arms from where they had locked around his neck. The shirt was discarded to the floor once more, but he didn't return to kissing her as she'd hoped, instead his eyes were transfixed on her bare body, and she remembered how she'd only pulled his shirt on this morning.

"We're you planning this or something?" he teased, an incredible glint of lust and mischief in his eyes as he slowly ran one finger between her breasts, over her stomach and past her belly button.

"I was in a hurry." Her voice was strained, her eyes closed, her head back as she waited in patient agony for him touch her. The point of distance from her hip, where finger sat to the wetness that was desperately aching for him, seemed to take forever for him to travel too.

When she finally felt his finger inside her she whimpered and cried out his name. "Is that what you wanted?" he asked, his voice intensely dark and erotic.

His tone alone sent shivers up her spine as her blood rushed through her veins, not sure where to go, only knowing that it was boiling and her body ached for some kind of release. "I want you." She gasped, sitting up to claw at his chest.

She could remember how incredible it had felt to have him inside her, and at the moment that was all she could think about. Her body throbbed with pained pleasure as she writhed and danced under his touch. "Not yet I'm afraid." He shook his head and smirked evilly. "I waited for you to come to your senses about loving me. I think a little anticipation will do you some good."

"If it doesn't kill me first." She gasped, she could feel the first tingles of pleasure begin to erupt inside of her like white hot waves, and then it all ended and she felt empty.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, part disappointment and part red, pure anger. "What?" he asked, doing his best to play the innocent. "Was that torture not enough to please you? Does it only leave you wanting more?"

"Damn right it does." She pushed herself up as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. She could smell herself in the air, on his fingers. She could also _see _that she was not the only one invested in making this morning a reply of last night's events. She didn't understand how he could so obviously crave her, and yet only tease. "Just what game are you playing this time?"

"No game." He shook his head, the smirk twisting his lips turning wilder as he licked his lips. "Just giving you a taste of your own medicine." Before she could speak again, he was on top of her, their bodies pressed tightly together. He locked both of her arms above her head with one hand, a familiar position from last night. "The way you just felt, how close you were to the pleasure, to the release...that is how I felt every time you would smile at me, touch my arm, given even the tiniest hint that you saw me the way I saw you."

"So..." she spoke slowly as realization and an idea came to her mind. "you're punishing me for everything I put you through?"

"I think it's only fair." Damon shrugged, the lust he was feeling glinting in his eyes again. "That time you kissed me when we thought I was dying..." he let his voice fade into nothing as he dipped his head to kiss her, but their lips never touched.

She opened her eyes to see what the problem was and found his mouth hovering an inch from hers. "I can't take this." She said, lifting her head to reach his, but he only pulled away as she moved forward.

"The time we were in the bathroom at the Grill and you were trying to make me be the better man, you reached out and touched my arm." He slipped his free hand up her arm to join the other that was locked around her wrists. He switched grips and let the other hand trail down the opposite arm, until it came to the rise of her breast. "All those times you slapped me, and how ridiculous it was for me to crave the pain just because it meant that you at least touched me for a moment, felt some kind of passion for me, even if it was hate."

His fingers twisted and teased her nipple slightly, his smirk deepening when she moaned again. "Please Damon, please stop."

He shook his head and ignored her, doing his best to keep control of his body as he fought through his mind for memories. "The night you hugged me in the woods, when you put your arms around me in the living room, the way you smiled on my arm when I led you into your birthday party." He bent his neck to the side, letting only the tip of his tongue trail across her neck.

She bucked up against him, desperate to relieve the all new, high intense ache that had begun to heat her all over again. She shivered, even though she was hot, beads of sweat erupted over her skin even as she craved for the blanket to be around them. "I get it." She cried, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. "I get it, I'm sorry. Please, don't torture me anymore."

He leaned up a little on one arm, watching her eyes. She did look desperate, and he could tell from the reaction her body was having to him that she was close to losing her mind before him, but close was not at the end yet, and he had one more move to make before giving into her, and himself. Even as he teased her, the touches as excuses for kisses drove him just as crazy. "The look in your eyes, sometimes just for a moment, but I would see it there, and I would memorize it and replay it over and over in my mind at night, as I thought of you and dreamed of what it would be like to have you."

Elena bit her lip, did her best not to beg as his fingers moved over her thigh and parted her legs just enough so that his fingers could tease her. The pressure built up inside her had been painfully slow at first, and up until now she was sure that she could stand it until his ridiculous game was over, but as his middle finger slipped inside her and his thumb brushed against her clit, she cried out, gasping for air and digging her nails into his hand. "You lost." She panted, a moment after she'd regained her voice, the orgasm's effects slowly slipping away as he moved them up higher on the bed. Every inch of her body still tingled however, and when he rolled her on top of him, she was sure she had the upper hand now.

"It seems I did." He smiled up at her, watching how her hands still trembled, even as they rested on his chest. Her eyes were slightly heavy as she regained control of her body. "And you won, what would you like as your prize?"

"You." She bent down, letting her lips over his as she lifted her hips. He felt the tip of his hardness slip into the wetness, but she quickly twisted slightly, and he lost the already familiar and addicting pleasure that was being inside her. "Is that what you wanted?" she mirrored his question from earlier, and he did his best to glare at her. There was no way he would be able to withstand anymore forms of torture, from either of them.

"Yes." He nodded, grapsing her hips roughly in his palms. "And don't go getting any wicked ideas into your head about paying me back just yet."

The idea was tempting, so tempting that Elena almost seriously considered it, but the slight taste of being joined again had been too much for her as well, and she felt herself losing grip on the plan to torture him right back. "No, Damon, not this time."

He sucked in a breath he didn't need, as she lifted herself again and positioned over top of him. He could feel her heat calling to him, and as if they were one, as if they had done this a hundred times before, they slipped together. She tightened around him possessively as he cursed her name. She bent down to kiss him, slowly rolling her hips against his at first, and then sitting back up so she could move with more freedom. Damon merely watched her for a few moments, enjoying the sight and the feel of having her be in control. The morning light peeked through the lace curtains, playing wonderful designs over her skin. She clenched around him, and for a moment all he could see was stars, but then they would clear and the all too true expression of unexpressed pleasure would twist her face beautifully.

Again, he wondered if this was all a dream. Then she lost herself completly in the sensation of pleasure and let her head fall back, showing him the long, tempting lines of her throat. He licked his lips, the bloodlust, the thrill of tasting her was almost too much for him to control, but he didn't dare stop her as she moved over him. Instead, he took her arm and brought her wrist to his lips, kissing lightly around the vein. She didn't open her eyes, and when he nibbled lightly she didn't protest.

His fangs slid into place, and into her skin a moment later. She cried out a little, but the momentary plain was soon replaced by low, pleased moans as he drank from her. She moved faster, almost as if the new connection between them was feeding her a new found energy. His rolled back under his closed lids as he felt the warm liquid trail down his throat. Nothing had ever tasted more incredible, neither in his human life, or since he had been turned. That only told him just how priceless she was to him, and the new bond would only intensify his need to protect her and keep her safe, she was his now.

He thrust up as she rode down, and when he heard the skip in the beat of her heart, saw the rapid rise and fall of her breasts as she moved faster, he knew she was close. She cried out his name, her nails digging into his chest. He wished he wouldn't heal so quickly, having war wounds from her would be nice to remember by, but then his own control slipped and he released right along with her. Elena felt him stiffen and tighten under her, inside her and she was suddenly pulled down to his lips, their mutual cries of pleasure muffled in their kisses.

_Later_

Damon Salvatore was not sure how he had gotten so damn lucky. In fact, he had pinched himself twice already since waking up an hour ago. That was the only movement he allowed himself, in fear that any real disturbance would wake the sleeping girl next to him. Somehow, along the course of the night he had managed to get himself into her bed, got her to admit that she was in love with him and they'd made love. Then, she'd come upstairs and they'd rocked the world together all over again. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, her nose pressing against his chest, cold just like her feet. He couldn't help the laugh that rumbled in his throat.

Truth was, he'd slept with a lot of women…well not a lot…yeah, okay a lot. He rarely ever woke up with them however, and he certainly never cuddled with them afterwards. He had to admit (and since it was only himself he was admitting it to, it was alright), that he really liked waking up with someone. Especially when that someone was Elena. "Is it time to get up yet?" she asked, her voice sleepy.

Damon turned his head to look at the clock and read that it was well past noon. "Not yet." He lied and let his eyes close.

"Thank you for staying last night." She mumbled, letting the sleep take over her again.

"My pleasure." He smirked at the ceiling, and squeezed her tight.

_a/n: there you go! The second chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get to this! But i was so enraptured with writing 'then we'll have to let him go' and absorbing all the wonderful reviews that i got side tracked, but as always i found my way back! Aside from a few other loose reviews, I believe that I am all caught up, and will be working on my one shots (as always) and my new chaptered crossover fic! Let me know if this smutty chapter satisfied any of you! ;)_

_p.s. i realized after, when i was re-reading the end of ch 1 that it described Damon seeing/smelling blood on Elena's pillow, but I did not write him biting her during the smutty experience before hand. Apologies to anyone that noticed that, the morning coffee scene was written as a drabble in which i intended for him to bite her, but when i went to write, the words never came to me and i forgot to fix it. Please forgive me!_


End file.
